No Greater Feeling
by Auther of the Earth
Summary: Just a couple of oneshot stories about Jak and Keira's relationship. Takes place across all the games with various themes. All stories are stand alone unless I decide otherwise. Accepting request and ideas.
1. Lost in the Jungle

**This one takes place before the evens of Jak 1. Enjoy.**

Sandover Village can be calm and quiet almost all the time for days if not weeks. Everyone from the mayor, to the sculptor, even that smelly fisherman kept the village safe. Lurkers were pushed back to the far side of the Sentinel Beach and deep in the Forbidden Jungle thanks to the aid of the sages. Even though Samos warned them that venturing outside the village was still dangerous,

Running out of his uncle's hut, Jak rushed to meet his friend Daxter. The two planned on exploring the Forbidden Jungle this afternoon. Jak saw Daxter over by Samos' hut, likely trying to flirt with their friend Keira again, and started towards the hut. Jak remembered the last time his loud-mouthed buddy tried 'sweet talking' her, only to ended up washing grease and oil off his cloths for days.

As he walked up to the door Daxter and Keira turned and continued whatever they were discussing.

"C'mon who knows what kinda precursor crap we could find out there. Just let us borrow your dads staff." Daxter begged as Keira sighed while shaking her head.

"Daxter for the last time no! First, my father went to the blue sage's hut to help with his research and won't be back for a while. Second, even if he was here he'd yell at you for even asked. And third, we don't need his staff since Jak can channel eco." The mechanic girl pointed to behind Daxter before walking over to her work bench. "Besides if there is anything you two can't figure out I can." Keira grabbed a backpack likely fill with supplies she made herself.

"Wait what! Who said you could come. In case you forgot we are going deep into the jungle were all kind of Lurkers and killer things are! Plus, you never wanted to go on our adventures before!" Jak shoot a frown at Daxter for the harshness of his words, but he had to admit, there was some truth to them.

"So what better time than now. I have enough gear and gadgets for any situation. So I'm going and that's finally." Though she didn't shout, Keira's tone said that there was no room for argument. Leaving Daxter to groan with his head hung and Jak to question how any of this happened as they headed for the Forbidden Jungle while he occasionally snuck glances at her before blushing and focusing ahead.

 **X~X~X**

Keira was starting to have mixed feelings about exploring the jungle. On one hand it was quite amazing compared to the beach or village. On the other she wasn't a fan all the snakes, frogs, and Lurkers roaming about. Even though Jak did most of the fighting bare-handed, her and Daxter didn't just hide and watch. Will Daxter sometimes.

Keira made an experimental weapon which would be able to fire yellow eco from special eco canisters loaded into it. It was still a prototype, but it worked well enough for dispatching whatever stood in their way.

Daxter, who decided to lead them now that the danger was gone, pushed aside branches while leading them off the main path.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Keira asked.

Jak turned to her and made several gestures with his hands which she read easily thanks to learning sign language. "Best to explore were nobody's been yet." Jak sighed while offering a reassuring smile. Which caused heart face to heat up a bit.

"Don't worry about it. There's no way we'll get lost." Daxter promised not even looking around as he walked confidently forward.

 **X~X~X**

It took the sun setting for Daxter to finally admitted he got them lost. "Real job Daxter. Were lost in the jungle, tired, alone, and with who knows how many Lurkers wandering the area!" Keira fumed as Daxter hid behind Jak for safety. Daxter pleaded that it wasn't his fault, but Keira was too upset to care. She took her backpack off to grab her compass.

"Okay the village is to the south of here so we should go this way." Keira set out leaving the boys to follow at a safe distance from the angry girl.

As they walked on exhaustion and nightfall forced them to stop and make camp. As Jak made a fire, Daxter was already fast asleep leaving Jak to take the first watch while Keira tinkered with her 'Eco Blaster' as Daxter called it.

The silence between the two was fine if it wasn't for the constant glances taken by each other. Keira finally decided to start a conversation, if only to break the uncomfortable quiet. "Jak?" The boy looked over to see Keira patting a spot next to her, signaling for him to join her by the fire, which he complied with. "So what were you guys hoping to find. Precursor orbs, Power cells, or maybe some treasure chest deep in a cave?" Keira giggled a little.

Jak gave a silent chuckle as he signed. "Kinda but I just wanted to see what was out here."

"I'm starting to wonder if you just like making father lecture you. But I see the appeal. Fighting Lurkers, looking for new things, and just having fun is great." Keira scooted a bit closer to Jak.

"It is fun but tiring to." Jak scooted closer to Keira as well. "You did great though. That blaster is amazing." Keira blushed and hoped that the light of the flames hid it from sight.

They continued to talk about Jak and Daxter's past adventures and Keira's experiments, all the while without realizing how close they were until Jak rested his hand on her hand. The two kids quickly looked at their hands only to bump their heads against each other.

Jak grabbed his head while Keira rubbed her forehead. Looking at each other, they couldn't help but laugh at their combined clumsiness. Whatever awkwardness they had earlier was long gone now.

 **X~X~X**

Daxter woke up with a loud yawn and stretching his back. "That is the last time I sleep on anything other than a soft bed. Right Jak." Daxter looked over to see something that surprised him.

Keira asleep with her head resting on Jak's shoulder and his head on top of hers. Their hands held firmly together. Daxter wished he could catch this moment only to later mess with them and tease the hell out of them. But for now he'd let them sleep awhile longer.


	2. Introductions

**This one takes place after the end of Jak 3**

Spargus city is, has, and always will be a harsh place to live. Keira learned that the moment her and the gang first came during the Dark Marker incident. Although she didn't have long to sight see will the threat of global destruction looming over. But now that Jak and Daxter saved the world, she was free to look around the desert city longer than two minutes.

"So where should we go first?" Tess asked from Keira's shoulder as she looked around the busy streets. "We could go check out the market and see what things they sell or tryout the hot sand spa that this woman told me about."

Keira thought about it before for a second before looking towards the palace. "Or we can go look are their engineering division. I want to know how they got their tech to run so smoothly in this harsh weather and endless sand."

At this, the ottsel girl perked up. "Yeah! And think of all the different guns they have. Bet I can make some wicked babies there." With that said Tess hopped off Keira and rushed to the palace with a smiling Keira in tow.

 **X~X~X**

"What do you mean?!" Tess shouted at the two male guards. The girls stood outside the palace gates while two guards blocked the way inside. "We just want to check out the palace!" The guards however told them that they can't get in for two reasons.

"First, you may have permission to wander around the city thanks to Jak, but only those who are citizens of Spargus may enter the palace." To emphasize his point, he moved aside to let three people in. "And second, even if you were, we'd still say no." The second guard said getting close to Keira. "Unless you show us how much you want to get in." Both their eyes looking over Keira from head to toe.

At the mere thought of what they were suggesting, Keira took a step forward and calmly hit them both in what Tess would later call a double bitch slap. After the initial shock passed, both guards were raised their weapons to attack before the palace gates opened and someone caught their arms.

"Daxter!" Tess rushed her boyfriend off Jak's shoulder and rubbed their cheeks together, completely ignoring the slightly more than normal angry Jak about to kill two men behind her.

"Whoever explains this first gets to walk away without losing an arm." Keira still wasn't comfortable with how her longtime friend's mentality was changed by the dark eco, thank the precursors for light eco. "I told though Kleiver told you all that my friends can come and go as they please. So why are you idiots blocking the door." The men visibly trembled and sweated as they uttered a silent prayer.

"Jak just let them go. I'm sure they are very sorry and won't do it again right." Even though she said that with a hint of sarcasm. She really just didn't want to see whatever Jak would do to them. After a pause, Jak released the guards who backed away quickly as the four walked pass them. Tess and Daxter giggling and making rude gestures before hopping on their friend's shoulder.

 **X~X~X**

"I've never been more amazed and oddly turned on then now." Daxter said as him and Jak stood by watching his girl and Jak's crush turn a normal Spargus blaster into something that would make a KG bot piss oil and a Metalhead turn tail.

"Really Dax what about the Peace Maker. Also that's just weird." Jak had to admit though seeing the love of his life in her natural element with a wrench in hand and grease on her face made his heartbeat hasten. Walking over with a fresh towel he tapped her shoulder. "Here ya go." Keira looked up and smiled as she cleaned her a bit. "Hey can you come with me for a bit there's somewhere I need to show you-" Casting a look over to the ottsel couple Jak continued more seriously. "Alone?"

Keira's mind was racing with different reasons as for why Jak would ask her something like this with such a serious expression. "Sure lead the way. Be back soon guys." Keira said as Daxter was about to test the tiny weapon makers newest gun. Neither paying attention to anything other than the targets being shredded from the newly named Gyro Burster.

 **X~X~X**

Jak and Keira walked down a long hallway in silent. Neither knowing what to say or how to say it. Jak finally stopped in front of a large set of doors with the precursor symbol on both sides. With Jak leading them thru Keira looked around the large room. Various tombstones, each with a candle by them, littered the hall in what Keira now knew was a graveyard of sorts.

Jak abruptly stopped causing Keira to hit his back. Which she couldn't help but notice how his strong he felt. Standing next to him she saw a bigger grave with a stone statue. The statue was of a man Keira met once in Haven, who died saving Jak.

"This is…was Damas. The previous leader of Spargus and my father." Keira's eyes widened and she looked from the statue and Jak. She had long since wondered who Jak's parents were, but after the revel that Jak came from Haven and was sent to the past in Sandover, she decided that it was best not to ask since they had other problems.

"What was he like?" Keira wasn't sure how he would respond to something this emotional. But he just looked at the stone craving of his father.

"He was strong, brave, and fearless. But also wise and patient, especially with me." Jak chuckled and smiled softly. "He told me to 'pick my battles' and how some missions I did were 'to close'. When we first met I thought his was another cold-hearted king like Praxis and hated he from the start."

"I'm guessing you weren't exactly easy to talk to then either." Keira pointed out causing Jak to frown at her. Keira simply grabbed his hand and offered a teasing smile.

"I wasn't and yet- "Jak just squeezed her hand tightly but not hard enough to hurt her. "he still tried to teach me, treat me like a kid…a son. Even though I made it hard for him and refused to listen. Because he was one of the few people who gave a damn about me." Jak then turned to Keira. "Which is why I wanted to let you meet him." Keira was taken back by this and nodded.

Taking a step forward Keira faced the resting place of her friend/crush's father. "Thank you Damas you saving Jak and protecting him, but also for giving him a father that loves him." She turned and hugged Jak to both comfort him and hide her tears. Jak welcomed it and Keira felt him rub her back.

The pair stood there for a length of time that didn't matter to either of them. Until Keira moved back to stare at the young hero. Jak has fight and lived through all kinds of hardships and dangerous places. Most people would have given up or died, but not Jak. Even though he had changed so much over the years, looking at him now reminded her that he was still the same Jak she knew and loved. So much so that before she knew what happened they were in the middle of a passionate kiss.

This was the first time they shared a kiss that wasn't interrupted by an annoying ottsel or an overprotective father. Finally the need to breathe won out causing the two to separate. Both blushing and smiling as Jak kissed her forehead and Keira hugged him tighter.

"I wanted to do that for so long." Keira signed happily

"Me too." Jak backed up and pulled Keira towards the door. "Let's go tell the others that there's a new couple around." Jak suddenly stopped and looked back at her worriedly. "That is if you want to be together?"

Keira was surprised then laughed at the silly question. "Jak I would be happy to be your girlfriend." She leaned up to kiss him once more on the lips.


End file.
